Best Wishes
by NVK
Summary: Cell has an interesting 'dream'. Very Kawaii. ^o^


Just a quick warning. This story has light swearing.  
  
Naigra: hello everybody!!  
  
Kali: Hi!  
  
Virivka: hmph. Oops, I mean, uh,... yay...  
  
Naigra: well, this is my very first fic. :) hehehehe! I'm soooooo exited!  
  
Kali: HiHiHiHiHiHiHiHi!!!!!  
  
Virivka: -_-*  
  
Naigra: So, since this is my veeeerrrrrryyyyy first one, and since I plan on being a writer when I grow up, I want to ask that if you readers are kind enough to review, that you might give me a tip on how I could write better, OK? :)  
  
Kali: HiHiHiHiHiHi-  
  
Virivka: . -_-*******  
  
Naigra: oh, and please if you're gonna flame me, I really must ask that you go into a detailed description of why you hate my story so much to waste your time flaming it.  
  
Kali: HiHiHiHiHiHi-  
  
Virivka: -_-***********, KALI WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP?!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Naigra: I was beginning to wonder how long it would take.  
  
Kali: *hides behind Naigra as Virivka throws a vase at her* Why?  
  
Virivka: coward!! *hurls another vase* Get out from behind her!!  
  
Naigra: Ok, before the demon gets too riled up, I'm gonna start da fic..  
  
Kali: eeeek! Save me! She's trying to grab my hair!!!!  
  
Virivka: huh? You mean you're gonna start the fic & ruin my FUN?!! How dare you! Master or no master, I'm gonna kill you if you start da fic! Don't you dare start it till I have Kali by the hair, you underst-  
  
  
  
Best Wishes (started against Virivka's wishes.)  
  
  
  
It was a rather nice day. Birds were singing, flowers blooming, and the dinosaurs were quiet, except for an occasional snort.  
  
But the beauty of it all was lost to Cell. He ignored the birds, didn't spot the flowers, and every time he heard a snort, he tensed and looked over his shoulder.  
  
Such is the life of the clone/android, with no idea of beauty and no idea of safety.  
  
Cell felt no safety anywhere. He hadn't even felt safe in the lab where he had been born. In the woods were all sorts of creatures-and believe me, Gero had given his memory banks a stunning amount of knowledge about animals-and he was jumpy.  
  
Perhaps it was the simple knowledge that no matter how perfect he was, he could still get himself chomped on by some prehistoric carnivore.  
  
Brrr. What? It was the middle of summer.and suddenly the air feels so cold.  
  
The cold air seemed to wash all over the mass murderer, chilling him to the very bone and seemingly confusing him beyond all measure.  
  
Cell stopped. Frowned. Tried to make sense of the strange feeling.  
  
Perhaps if he had been more alert, he wouldn't have stopped with his back towards a big bush. Why? He could get chomped, that's always a perfect answer to such questions.  
  
There was nothing wrong with him, so far as he could feel. Maybe his synthetic nerves were out of alignment, but that really wouldn't harm him and he could fix it later.  
  
There was a sound of splashing water behind him.  
  
Cell wheeled around, all senses on alert, poised and ready for battle.  
  
Nothing. Just a lousy bush.  
  
Still, curiosity pushed him forward. He smacked away the bush. And found a lake right in front of him.  
  
That's odd. Hadn't he just walked right where that stupid water was a minute ago? It had been good old dry land.  
  
Ok. This was weird. Cell was rather, shall we say, beginning to get himself freaked out. But only a little. Yeah.  
  
It's not rational to find water where there had been land only a few seconds ago. But all thoughts of the rational state were wiped from Cell's mind when the water seemed to start glowing.  
  
"Well now. This isn't something you see every day." the android thought, almost smugly, as he waited (rather tensely) for the 'water' to do something.  
  
Now Gero had programmed all his creations to 'keep their eyes on the ball'. When something is dangerous, it's a good idea to keep your eye on whatever it is.  
  
And Cell soon found that such a thing can have a downside. It wasn't like he was staring at the 'water'. Nevertheless, he suddenly found he couldn't tear his eyes away from it.  
  
Then he started feeling light headed. Kinda sleepy, in a creepy way.  
  
The clone toppled forward, onto hands and knees. He closed his eyes, then struggled to open them. What the hell.  
  
All of Gero's programmed instincts screamed for him to get up. Danger was near.  
  
Who cared. Certainly not Cell, for he fell over.  
  
Then everything went black.  
  
= ~ = ~ =  
  
The very next thing Cell felt was a prod. You know, like some utterly ignorant and stupid or perhaps very crazy good-for-nothing human was poking him in the arm.  
  
His head hurt. Where the hell was he?  
  
He opened his eyes, just a second. The vision was blurry, but it looked to be some four-year-old was standing over him.  
  
"Um, mister?"  
  
Cell groaned, turned over. Go the f*** away, kid.  
  
"Say, sir.um, are you ok?"  
  
The kid poked him in the arm again.  
  
Damn him, if that little brat did that one more time, he'd rip the tyke's arms off.  
  
Cell heard a soft wumph sound. Like the brat had just sat down, right by his head.  
  
The android opened one eye. His vision was clearer, and the sight he saw was nothing short of unusual. The kid was wearing a green and yellow kimono with some kind of symbol on the front. He was also wearing a hat. That hat was, without a doubt, the most ridiculous headwear Cell had ever seen.  
  
The cap had a shiny ball on the top. What the.was that a dragonball? Huh. Four-stars.  
  
From just behind the kid, Cell could see a furry brown tail waving.  
  
He cleared his throat as the child waited for him to say something.  
  
"Brat, are you a sayian?"  
  
The child cocked his head in a most animal-istic way.  
  
"I dunno, mister, what's that?"  
  
Inwardly, Cell cursed the brat for having such a stupid young mind.  
  
"Nevermind," the clone murmured as he sat up and rubbed his eye. Man, was it bright.  
  
Cell stood all the way up, dusted himself off, gave the brat one final quizzical look, and proceeded to walk away. He wasn't going to hang around and see if the boy had parents.  
  
Unfortunately, the kid followed him.  
  
Cell walked several feet before turning around and giving the kid a glare. Then he went on his way. Or at least tried to. The kid was still following.  
  
"Look, child, don't you have someone else to bug? Go play with mommy or daddy."  
  
"Nope, mister." Was the child's reply.  
  
That must have hit a nerve. Nobody said 'no' to Perfect Cell.  
  
"Why not, might I ask?" the android's voice was calm, but at the same time seething.  
  
"'Cause you look funner, mister. Why do you have those weird clothes on?"  
  
Cell looked down. He was the same as he always looked. What in the world was that brat talking about?  
  
"You sure have a weird taste in costumes mister."  
  
Oh. The boy thought his body was a costume. What an ignorant little tyke.  
  
"You are one to talk." Cell half snarled, jabbing a finger at the child's odd clothing style.  
  
"Me?" the kid asked, looking down at his kimono and tugging at his tail.  
  
Cell did not continue the pointless conversation. "Go home." He commanded.  
  
The boy shook his head. Cell began to feel his blood boil.  
  
"May I ask your name," the android's voice was strained.  
  
"Can't tell." The boy said. "You're a stranger, mister."  
  
Cell sighed. "What do you want?"  
  
The boy brightened up at the question. "I wanna show you something, then we can play a game!"  
  
Oh. Show him something. Then play a game. Yay.  
  
"Beat it kid," Cell growled.  
  
He felt a tug at his arm. Looked down. Damn that boy, didn't he know when to quit?!!  
  
"It's this way." The tyke claimed, tugging away at Cell's arm.  
  
"No. I'm not going, and let me go before I hurt you kid!"  
  
The child released his arm. He looked rather hurt.  
  
Cell couldn't have cared less, he didn't even notice. He did notice that the child started to cry.  
  
Now there are three things that Cell hates for humans to do: Attack him, annoy him, and cry. Though this boy seemed to be a sayia-jin, he seemed human enough.  
  
"Enough!" Cell nearly shouted as the child stood there numbly, tears falling down his cheeks. Though he usually would have killed the brat by now, somehow Cell found he didn't quite feel like causing death today.  
  
"Look, brat, I'll let you show me whatever it was, just don't start crying, or I'll wring your scrawny little neck!"  
  
The boy seemed to cheer up a bit-he grabbed Cell's arm again and pulled.  
  
Any human who would chance upon them now would see the sight of his life: the almighty, perfect killer known as Cell, being led around by a two- foot tall boy with a tail. Needless to say, Cell was a little bit pissed off, and rather embarrassed.  
  
The child led him to a spot right before a large meadow, then sat upon a boulder along the tree line and motioned for the android to sit also. The killer did as he was bid.  
  
Gosh, this was boring. What the hell was that brat looking at?!  
  
"So, what is it?" The boy put a finger to his lips, the pointed towards a small pond in the center of the lake.  
  
Cell waited. There was nothing. He looked at the kid. Huh. How odd, the child seemed to be waiting for something.  
  
The boy looked very patient.  
  
There was a noise towards the other side of the meadow. Cell looked up.  
  
It was a deer. Your average, run-of-the-mill, doe. Following behind her, was a tiny fawn.  
  
As both watched, the doe and her offspring played, drank the water, ate the lush grass, then walked off into the woods.  
  
"Wasn't that neat?" the boy breathed after a small silence.  
  
If he wasn't in the presence of company, Cell would have blown those deer to shreds.  
  
So what? A couple of brown beasts ran around. Was this really worthy of his time?  
  
And yet, it was almost intriguing in a way-this child seemed to enjoy such a pastime of sitting still and watching such a display happen.  
  
The child hopped up and ran into the meadow. As Cell watched, he ran around in circles, laughed, and finally, just when the sun was setting, tired and flopped down on the grass.  
  
Mystified, the android stood up and sat down next to the child.  
  
"See?" the brat spoke, a little out of breath. "Wasn't that fun? You couldda joined me if you wanted."  
  
"Hmph." Was the clone's reply. He was still trying to figure out this child.  
  
Suddenly the boy tapped him on the arm. Cell looked up.  
  
"Here, take this." The child said calmly, holding up a rather strange looking flower.  
  
Gero had given all his creations enormous amounts of knowledge on nature. Cell could alphabetically recite the names of every plant on the earth, in multiple languages. Somehow, this flower did not show up in his memory banks.  
  
"What is it?" Cell said quietly.  
  
"It's a flower, mister. Don't know what kind, I've never seen it grow anywhere but this place." The boy proffered the plant again.  
  
Wordlessly, Cell accepted it, then studied it under careful scrutiny.  
  
Suddenly, he felt very tired.  
  
"I think I might have to go home now." The child said. He received a nod as a reply.  
  
"Hope to see you again sometime, mister!" the tyke called as he walked away.  
  
Once the child was gone, Cell closed his eyes. So sleepy.  
  
=~=~=  
  
When Cell awoke, he was lying on his side. The meadow was gone from sight. And the sun had not yet risen all the way up.  
  
Come to think of it.  
  
One of Cell's strongest points lay on his ability to count time. If you asked him-preferably while he was in a good mood-he probably would tell you how many seconds he had been alive. It was an internal clock.  
  
And, according to his clock, zero seconds had passed since the time he had blacked out.  
  
Now that was weird. He must have fallen asleep. Maybe the clock had stopped when he slept. Then again, he didn't dream.  
  
Maybe he had some kind of virus.  
  
Aw, who cared.  
  
Cell sat up, stretched. Sighed in contentment. Only then did he glance around.  
  
He truly was where he had fallen unconscious.but wait. This place was also the meadow from the 'dream'. Cell could see the boulder they had sat on, and that little indentation on the ground had been the pond.right where that glowing 'water' or whatever had been.  
  
He stood up. No need to lie around in the dust. Then he noticed it, the small bush he had come through to enter the meadow.  
  
It had that same flower growing on it.  
  
They were old. Brown, as if that bush had stopped growing them years ago and hadn't created new ones. Oh well.  
  
Cell turned around. Away from the rising sun. Started to walk down the same way he had come. He didn't crunch noisily through the forest to warn fierce animals of his coming. Whenever he heard a dinosaur snort, he didn't tense up and prepare for an assault.  
  
He really had never quite felt like this before. Must have been that sleep, right?  
  
And, as he stalked away in the woods, the thing he felt was nothing short of miraculous.  
  
He felt safe.  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
Kali: oh, *sniff* *sob* to cute.  
  
Naigra: hehe. I knew you would like it.  
  
Virivka: 'he felt safe'? What the hell?  
  
Naigra: what's wrong with that?  
  
Virivka: CELL IS THE STRONGEST VILLAIN IN THE DBZ WORLD! WHY WOULDN'T HE FEEL SAFE?!!  
  
Naigra: just because you're the strongest, doesn't mean you feel safe.  
  
Kali: *sniff* *sob* *pulls out hankie*  
  
Virivka: -_-...  
  
Kali: so, who was that kid in the story supposed to be?  
  
Naigra: :o  
  
Virivka: :O  
  
Kali: well?  
  
Virivka: -_-*  
  
Naigra: think Kali, think real hard.  
  
Kali: but.  
  
Naigra: I know its not something you're used to doing, but think really, really, hard.  
  
Virivka: AWAhahahahahahahahahahahaaaaa!  
  
Kali: Its not funny!!!  
  
Naigra: see all you readers later. ;) 


End file.
